Murder Mansion
by Queen of Nightterrors
Summary: The contestants of TDI all go to Courtney and Duncan's house for Courtney's 27th birthday. But they don't know what's in stored for them when friends go missing and are shown up dead   Better then it sounds...I hope
1. Chapter 1

"Ohmygosh, I can't believe we're going to a party!" Sadie exclaims. "I know, right?" Katie replies. "No wonder," Tyler mumbles under his breath. "Quiet down!" Duncan shouts, "You want me to wreck?"

"Sorry, we're just so excited!" Sadie says. "Are we there yet?" Owen complains. "No," DJ replies. "But I'm huuunnnngggrrryyyy," Owen complains. Noah sighs. Izzy tackles Owen and starts laughing crazily.

"Look, we're here," Bridgette says, trying to calm everyone down. "It's about time," Duncan mumbles as he parks in front of the large, red mansion.

"Wow, this is you and Courtney's house?" Trent asks Duncan who nods. "Where's Tyler?" Lindsay asks. "Right here," Tyler says, coming from behind her. "Are you sure?" Lindsay asks, studying him. Tyler sighs.

"Ohhhh, let's go inside!" Izzy shouts grabbing Owen's arm. Everyone goes inside to see Courtney standing in the living room. "Hello, everyone," she says.

Everyone finishes eating cake, giving out presents, watching movies, etc. and are getting ready for bed. "Light out," Courtney calls.

Everyone was assigned a room with another person; Noah and Izzy, Lindsay and Tyler, Eva and Beth, Heather and Cody, Geoff and Bridgette, Trent and Gwen, DJ and Leshawna, Harold and Justin, Duncan and Courtney, Owen and Katie, and Sadie and Ezekiel.

Before anyone can turn off the lights, they all went out. After a few minutes of silence, there is a scream, and the lights come back on.

Everyone runs downstairs to where the scream came from….to see…DJ dead on the floor. "Oh my gosh, DJ!" Katie yells and kneels down beside him.

"Guys, we need to get out of here, now!" Noah says, going near the door. All but Katie follows. "Uh-oh," Noah says, "Locked." Duncan runs to another door, to see that it too is locked.

All the doors and windows are locked. "How are we going to get out?" Owen asks. "I'm not sure, but we need to find out who the killer is and get rid of him/her," Trent states.

"I think it was Heather," Courtney says. "Maybe it was you," Tyler tells Courtney. Courtney shoves him and he punches her. "Guys, this isn't gonna help us!" Duncan says. "I say it was Duncan or Eva," Owen says.

Everyone starts arguing over who the killer is when the lights go out again. There is yet another scream, and the lights come back on. Courtney is lying dead on the floor.

"Courtney!" Duncan screams. "We have to find a way out!" Owen screams. "Let's play detective!" Izzy says. Everyone except Izzy sighs. "I say let's split up and look for clues," Izzy continues.

Owen, Izzy, Noah, Geoff, and Cody go upstairs, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Justin, and Eva stay downstairs, Sadie, Katie, Gwen, and Leshawna go in the basement, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Ezekiel, DJ, and Heather go into the attic.

**Me: Chapter 1 is over**

**DJ: How come I died first?**

**Me: Cuz my sister told me so**

**Owen: Who's the killer?**

**Me: You'll see…R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead so far:**

**DJ**

**Courtney**

With Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Ezekiel, and Heather:

"Uh, it's so dark in here!" Heather complains. "Calm down, will you?" Beth asks. Ezekiel lights a candle stick from his back pocket.

"Zeke, what if the killer sees us?" Harold whispers. Zeke just shrugs. "This place is pretty big, so, Harold and Ezekiel go that way, me and Heather will go this way, and Lindsay will go that way," Beth says.

They each get a candle and walks off into their direction.

With Sadie, Katie, Gwen, and Leshawna:

"It's so dark in the basement," says Sadie. "And scary," adds Katie. "We'll be fine as long as we stick together," Gwen assures them. "What if the killer is down here?" asks Leshawna before stepping down into the actual basement.

"Why would the killer be in the most obvious place?" Gwen asks. Leshawna just shrugs. Just then, they see a figure move past them.

The person steps out from the darkness, and is revealed holding a pistol.

"Oh my gosh, it was _you!"_ Sadie and Katie screams, horrified. The person ignores them, and shoots them both in the head while Gwen and Leshawna run off. He lets them escape from the basement.

With Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Justin, and Eva:

Tyler sees Gwen and Leshawna run out from the basement. "We know who the killer is!" Gwen shouted. The lights go black and there are two ear-piercing screams. When the lights come back on, Leshawna and Gwen are dead.

"Oh, come on!" Tyler shouts. Duncan starts to cry. "Toughen up," Eva says. "She's right," Justin says, "We need to hold ourselves together!"

With Izzy, Noah, and Geoff:

"Where is Cody?" Noah cries out, "He's been gone for over twenty minutes!" "Maybe he had to go really bad?" Geoff suggests. Just then, Cody, along with Bridgette, come down the hall.

"Cody, where were you?" Izzy asks, "We were about to play detective without you!" "Sorry, Bridgette and I were talking about who the killer might be," Cody says.

"Oh yeah, who?" Noah asks sarcasticly. "It is…Beth," Cody says. His group stares at him, confused. "Think about, she's been neglected and made fun of since episode one," Cody says.

"Makes sense," Geoff says. "Exactly," Bridgette says. The lights go out again and when they come back on, Bridgette is shown hung from a rope. "Bridgette!" Geoff shouts.

Everyone left meets up in the living room downstairs. "Alright, so who's all dead?" Duncan asks. "DJ, Courtney, Sadie, Katie, Gwen, Leshawna, and Bridgette," Cody says. Noah writes that down.

"Right now, we need to stick together and try to solve this," Tyler says. "If anyone has to go to the bathroom or any other thing, you must go in pairs," Trent adds.

After about twenty minutes, Owen blurts out, "I'm hungry." "Now that you mention it, I am, too," Tyler puts in. "Alright, I'm going to the bathroom," Cody says.

"You need a buddy, Cody," Trent says as Owen and Tyler walk off. "Fine, who else needs to go?" Cody asks. Beth raises her hand, and the two go upstairs.

In the kitchen, Owen is looking through the fridge for something to eat while Tyler takes a bite out of an apple.

Owen stops going through the fridge when he hears a scream. They both run upstairs to where everyone is crowded into the hall.

Tyler sees Beth and Cody, dead on the floor. "Two more," Duncan mumbles. Everyone goes back downstairs. "What are we going to do?" Owen asks. Noah sighs and glances at the clock; 3:00 AM.

"We should try to get some shut eye," Geoff says, "We'll take turns watching guard, Duncan gets first round." Duncan nods and grabs a butcher knife.

Soon after everyone else alive was asleep, Duncan swore he saw something. He blinked and saw it again. _How the heck is he… _Duncan was knocked out of his thoughts when he was shot by the _male_ figure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead so far:**

**DJ**

**Courtney**

**Sadie**

**Katie**

**Gwen**

**Leshawna**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Beth**

**Duncan**

After Duncan was dead, everyone alive was able to get _some_ sleep. Justin gets up and says, "I have to use the bathroom." "I'll go with you," Owen replies.

Justin walks into the restroom and shuts the door while Owen waits outside. Justin is brushing his hair in front of the mirror, and sees…

"Oh my gosh, it's _you_!" Justin shouts as the killer stabs him eight times in the chest and jumps into the air vent. Owen knocks the door down.

"Guys, Justin's dead!" Owen yells while running down the stairs. "He saw it coming," Eva says. Everyone hears thunder and the lights go out.

"Oh, great, just what we needed," Noah says sarcasticly. Everyone goes into what they think is the kitchen and find six flashlights. "One for every two people," Duncan says.

With Harold and Geoff:

Harold is talking about nerdy stuff with Geoff, who is getting really annoyed with him. "Shhhhh, you wanna be caught by the killer?" Geoff asks. Harold shuts up.

With Heather and Lindsay:

"…So if the killer comes, you'll stay and stop him, while I run to alert the others," Heather says. "Alright, Chloe," Lindsay says. Heather rolls her eyes.

With Eva and Owen:

Eva's carrying the flashlight while dragging Owen who has his hands over his eyes. "I hope the killer doesn't find us," Owen whispers. "Quit being a scaredy-cat!" Eva says.

With Duncan and Tyler:

Tyler is behind Duncan, looking out for anything suspicious. He sees a shadow across the wall. He turns around but sees nothing. When he turns back around, the killer grabs his neck and snaps it while Tyler screams. Duncan turns around but doesn't see anything.

With Noah and Trent:

"Woah, did you hear that?" Noah asks Trent. "Yeah, Yeah, I heard it," Trent replies. They go to where the scream came from and found a note. '_Ha ha, eleven down, eleven more to go!' _"Wait, eleven? Twelve people died!" Noah says. Trent picks up the note and they run to find the others.

In the living room, everyone is sitting down. "So it's someone dead?" Owen asks. "That's creepy," Lindsay says. "That's it, I'm leaving!" Trent says and walks over to the front door.

When he puts his hand onto the door knob, he is electrified and killed. "Hey guys I found another note!" Owen calls from the kitchen. He brings it into the living room.

'_That's what happens when you try to leave! _

_P.S. Don't bother trying to call the police, because I knocked out all power lines!' _"Oh God," Geoff says. "How are we going to escape, eh?" Ezekiel asks. "Izzy has a plan!" Izzy says.

"Alright, what is it?" Harold asks.

"You sure this is gonna work, eh?" Ezekiel asks, as Izzy and Geoff push him further into the hallway. "Of course!" Izzy assures. Everyone else alive, Harold, Heather, Eva, Owen, and Noah watched from the sidelines.

"Okay, let's go over this one more time," Izzy says, "We wait for the killer to come for Ezekiel, but when I give the signal, Owen, Harold, and Noah will pull the string letting down the net, and the rest of us will tackle, is that understood?"

Everyone nods. They wait for a while when they finally see a figure approaching Ezekiel. Izzy gives the signal and the three boys pulled the rope.

Everyone else tackles the figure under the net. "Get off of me!" the voice cries out. Geoff turns on a flashlight to see Lindsay trying to pull the net off.

"Role call would've been a good idea," Izzy says as the others pulled the net off of Lindsay. As everyone heads for the living room, they fail to notice a figure spying on them. The killer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry for not updating for about 9 months! I am SOOOOO sorry! I forgot ALL about this story until today I went looking through my stories and found Murder Mansion. SOOOOOO sorry! **

**Sorry about the whole mess up thing with Duncan coming back. Duncan IS dead. And no he is NOT the killer! DUNCAN IS DEAD OKAY? Okay.**

**Anyway let's start chapter 4:**

**Dead so far:**

**DJ**

**Courtney**

**Sadie**

**Katie**

**Gwen**

**Leshawna**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Beth**

**Duncan**

**Justin**

**Tyler**

"K, so there's like, only ten of us left," Lindsay states. Everyone was sitting in the living room. The power was still out, and there was still no way to leave. "Let's do a roll call," Trent suggests after a brief moment of silence.

"Eva." Eva grunts in response.

"Ezekiel." "Here, eh!"

"Geoff." "Here."

It goes on like this with Eva, Trent, Owen, Noah, Lindsay, Izzy, Heather, Geoff, and Ezekiel all in the living room.

"Wait," Owen says. "…Where's Harold?" Everyone else shrugs. "We better go find him," Noah says, rising to his feet from his spot on the couch. "Since when did you care about that nerd?" Heather asks with an eye roll.

"Noah's right," Trent agrees, also rising. "Then let's go find him!" Owen exclaims, quickly getting up. Everyone (excluding Heather, Eva, and Lindsay) were just about to go look for their geeky friend when Ezekiel, who was at the front of the pack holding a flashlight, stopped.

"What is it?" Geoff asks. "Did you hear that?" Ezekiel asks to no one in particular. "Hear what?" Owen asks, but Ezekiel shushes him. For a few seconds there is silence, then an ear-piercing scream. "Looks like Harold's off the list of survivors," Noah sighs as everyone (still excluding the three girls on the couch) runs up the stairs, hoping to catch the killer and have a stop to this.

They ran into the first bedroom where the scream was thought to be heard. There lays a dead Harold. (I better not go into description about it. Let's just say that there's a LOT of blood.) Before anyone can complain about how disgusted they are, another scream penetrates the air.

Everyone upstairs run _back_ downstairs, expecting to see a dead body. Instead, they see a freaked out Lindsay standing as high as she could on the couch. "What is it?" Trent asks, alarmed.

"It's a…a roach!"

**Haha! Sorry this chapter is so short. It WILL be updated soon! I promise this time! So now Harold's dead. I've been trying to kill him since chapter 1. No offence to Harold-Lovers. Anyway..**

**R&R Please people! I'll post chapter five (or is it four?) if I get 20 reviews (or at least 16 or something close) I decided to make Trent come back alive (don't know how that's physically possible) but he is NOT the killer! Oh, and the killer isn't a girl. It's a boy. So yeah Trent's back! R&R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: THE END

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've just been drifting away from TDI series. I decided just to cancel this story, because I want it to be updated, but I don't have enough time to write out a whole story. Again, sorry. This murderer is actually Cody!

I just wanted to tell you that. Since I don't have enough time to write a full chapter, I'll give you the ending:

Noah, Owen, and Geoff find out that Cody is the killer after they can't find his body. Cody kills everyone else and takes the three down into the basement, where he ties them up. He talks to them for a while, saying why he did what he did. Then, he shoots the three, picks up the phone. He dials 911 before shooting himself.

Yes, this is how it ends!


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

I have a poll up, to see if I should rewrite this story. If you are interested, go to my profile and check it out.

The reason as to why I want to rewrite it, I just had no experience back then. Besides, I had fun writing it the first time, but I am considering restarting the stories instead of continuing or just leaving them there. Please look at the poll and vote!


	7. POLL CLOSED: PLEASE READ

**Alright, so "Horrible Preschool" won the poll! I decided to close the poll early "Murder Mansion" will sadly be left, though I may go back to it in the future and re-write it. I'm considering about slightly changing the plot of "Horrible Preschool" more than I originally was planning to. I might make it somewhat into the form of an old story my younger brother and I wrote, called "Sierra the Babysitter". Title says all there. But I don't think Sierra will be a babysitter…**

**So, yup, I'll have re-write "Horrible Preschool" as soon as I figure out what I want to do with the plot. Preschool just doesn't seem enough; I'm thinking about just having each of their lives as children described, and allow them to have fun with each other as children. Or have them age regressed, instead of going into the past. I don't know; my mind is spinning with ideas! I just love the idea of baby Total Drama characters!**

**If anyone's still reading this, tell me what you think in a review. Or, if anyone's interested, I'll put another poll up for the plot. The name of "Horrible Preschool" will probably be changed; I just don't know what name.**

**Please review with opinions of plots for the story! It would make me feel really happy! Should I leave them permanently in Preschool, or let them take road trips and hang out as children, or have them age regressed. I'm leaning towards the normal one; writing about them in school wouldn't be as fun. Again, review with your opinions! If you don't, that's fine. **

**I'll probably delete "Horrible Preschool" after the new story is up. It'll still have the same basic plot as the original fanfic; there WILL be little Total Drama children! Any opinions are wonderful! Though not mean ones…**

**If no one responds, then I'll just go with the plot idea I like. But anyone can suggest a name for the newer version of "Horrible Preschool", because that name's just not sticking. Please review with either a plot opinion or name idea! Thanks!**


End file.
